


Tickling

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito, nonostante la situazione non comportasse certo una risata come reazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickling

**Titolo:** Tickling  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Leggermente Erotico, Fluff  
 **Rating:** Arancione  
 **Avvertimenti:** Flashfic, Slash, What if? (E se…), Lime  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 144  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per un prompt!meme (scrivere una fic in tre frasi). Il prompt in questione è: _Thilbo, Barba_  
 **2.** L’immagine appartiene a [Kaciart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/).

**__ **

Bilbo si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito, nonostante la situazione non comportasse certo una risata come reazione.

Thorin, disteso sopra lo Hobbit e completamente nudo, continuava a lasciare piccoli e umidi baci sulla candida pelle della pancia del compagno - disteso a terra, con solo la giacca del re dei Nani a proteggerlo dal fango, la ghiaia e il freddo umido -; più scendeva, più i suoi baci si facevano voraci e più gli sbuffi emessi dal piccolo scassinatore si tramutavano in risate sempre più alte.

"Cosa ti diverte così tanto, Bilbo Baggins?" chiese il nano, leggermente irritato da quella reazione - ovviamente ciò che più desiderava era eccitare il compagno, non certo provocarne le risa - e quando sentì le piccole mani del mezz'uomo carezzargli timidamente il viso cominciò a comprendere il perché l'altro avesse avuto tale reazione: "La tua barba... Mi fa il solletico!"


End file.
